Person, Place, Thing
by IfYourEyesCouldSpeak
Summary: A collection of Zutara, Sukka, and Taang OneShots smushed into one book. K plus, may change to T
1. Ambassador

_Person, Place, Thing _

**Summary: A collection of Zutara, Sukka, and Taang one-shots smushed together into one book. **

**OneShot Summary: Basically, Katara goes to the Fire Nation to sign a peace treaty and she and Zuko reunite after three years apart.**

**A/N: So, I've decided to try my luck in the ATLA fandom. Most people say "go easy on me!" but I don't think there is such a thing as easy. People have to work hard on everything they do, they have to learn what they do. It only gets "easy" after you've done the work. Enough of my rambling. I DON'T WANT SHIPPING WARS! These are the MAIN PAIRINGS THAT I SHIP! DON'T JUDGE ME! Prompts are welcome, send them to me by PM or review, whatever, I don't have a preference. Do what you like. Criticism will only be tolerated if it is constructive and will improve my writing skills in some way. Don't just tell me what needs to be done, say specific things such as grammar and spelling errors or this character is a little OOC and needs to be written like THIS and THAT. I want details, not just random thingamabobs.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-Ambassador-**

It had been a full three years since he had last seen her. Zuko had been around the other members of the old gaang at festivals and such except for Katara. Things always seemed to get in the way that one or the other couldn't attend the celebrations and reunions that they threw every now and then. But that would soon change because Katara was going to be staying in the palace for two weeks to sign the peace treaty between the two opposed countries.

He was nervous, to say the least. He didn't know why, it was just _Katara _coming, she was his friend, nothing more, nothing less. But she was a woman now, at least that's how Aang described her. Zuko knew that the Avatar once had a crush of the Master Waterbender, so that could be getting in the way of his vision. But part of Zuko thought that maybe Aang was actually right. She would be eighteen winters old now, just as he was twenty summers old.

After the gaang had gone their separate ways, Zuko heard that Katara and Aang had started courting but within the year after it had ended swiftly since Katara was needed by the South more and more and just didn't have time for a "long distance relationship" Aang told Zuko was how she put it. The two Water Tribes had given her the position as Ambassador of the sister tribes to deal with the new coming and goers that came between the two tribes. Then peace treaties wanted to be made and now one was finally happening between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation. It wouldn't be long now until the Earth Kingdom came around to signing one.

As Zuko sat in the throne room, his back stick straight and his shoulders and body ridged with tiredness, he listened to his councilmen go on and on about the farmers, and teachers, and archaeologists, and the- wait what? Anyways, he sighed inwardly as they moved on to the next subject that needs to be covered. Foreign affairs.

"My lord," one started as he stood up, "If you will forgive my forwardness, I do not deem it wise to bring a Water Savage into the palace. With what these people did to us during the war, the Ambassador's guards might attack us out of spite. We all concur on this."

Where there used to be flames in front of the Fire Lord, only trenches remained at Zuko's request, but in a moment they flared to life startling the councilmen, "If the Water Tribesmen attacked us it would be justified for what _we _have done in the past to these people. And I do not believe it is the warriors you must concern yourselves with."

"And why is that, my lord, if I may be so bold to ask?" another one asked, "The savages _will _attack us my lord. We know it."

"If you fear for your own lives, then I suggest you leave. Those who stay behind I will not render at cowards. It is _because _of our actions that they have reason to attack. But three years of work and hard-earned peace is enough to know that the people of Water will not harm us," Zuko defended, he was confident that they wouldn't brandish their weapons, and Katara would surely not call upon her water, at least if she wasn't provoked, "Plus I know the Ambassador personally, she and I-"

That sent the councilmen into an uproar.

"It's a woman-?"

"_Wenches _don't belong in politics-!"

"Savages, all of them-!"

"You would invite a Peasant-?"

Zuko had enough with the last one, how _dare _they call Katara a "peasant." She is the daughter of a Chief! If anyone was peasant, they were! The flames went out again and he stood up abruptly, silencing them all, "Would anyone else care to make any more unquestionably dishonorable comments?" They were silent, "Good."

"My lord Zuko, you do not have my permission to defend me. I can do that well on my own."

All heads snapped towards the entrance where a splash of blue broke the patterns of red, black, and gold. A formally dressed woman stood there with two older water tribesmen on either side of her. Her hair was twisted up in a bun with some hair cascading down her back in many small braids that were threaded through with dark and pale blue beads. Her dress was a light blue, sleeveless kimono with a white obi wrapped around her torso. A white fur pelt was wrapped around her shoulders like a shawl completed the Water Tribe ensemble, "It is a magnificent pleasure to be in the presence of the great Fire Lord Zuko again , my lord. I am honored." Zuko could see the hidden grin underneath the formal greeting saying, '_How are you, Zuko?_'

Zuko sat backdown again as he returned the greeting, "Lady Katara, the pleasure and honor is all mine," he eyed his council, "You will have to excuse the dis-graceful act that my council members have shown. They are still wary about the new connections our two great Nations will have."

Katara walked further into the room, standing at the head of the giant map on the table in the center of the room where the councilmen sat, "I understand it completely. Though where I am from, the word 'peasant' doesn't exist so it does not bother me, but you would do well you remember that the words 'wench' savage are only given to those who deserve them. I do not think the things I have done warrant me being called a wench. A savage is someone who goes around killing without reason, or committing heinous crimes," she looked at Zuko, "If we could go somewhere private to work on the treaty, I would be much obliged."

Zuko nodded, "This council has been dismissed. He rose from his seat with elegance and walked down the tall staircase as the councilmen exited the room. Zuko nodded for the guards to leave the room too and soon it was just the two of them. Zuko immediately gestured for her to follow him back up the stairs and behind the throne where a hidden door was. The two went through it and entered a private study that was littered with scrolls and papers and such, "It's a mess, I know, but-" he didn't finish his sentence because his arms were full of a young woman in the next second. Her arms were tightly around him. She was hugging him. He immediately hugged her back and they just stood there in their embrace, soaking up each others presence, "I've missed you, Katara," Zuko told her as he stepped back from each other to arms length.

"I've missed you too," Katara returned with a smile.


	2. Beach

_Person, Place, Thing _

**Summary: A collection of Zutara, Sukka, and Taang one-shots smushed together into one book. **

**OneShot Summary: Sokka is feeling insecure about his and Suki's relationship. She reassures him.**

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, this time it's Sokka and Suki together. Can you guess where? It's in the chapter name :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-Beach-**

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and palm trees were swaying _just right. _Sokka was in paradise. Oh, and Suki was there with him. Sitting there in the sun shine, in her red bathing suit that made him feel like druling but he didn't because that would be embarrassing and he didn't want to attract too much attention to them since they were new here.

He and Suki had been dating for the past three and a half years and weren't going to be splitting up anytime soon. Since the Southern Water Tribe and Kyoshi weren't that far away, it was easy for them to travel back and forth between the two places. But after three years of getting their homes back in order after the war, they earned this well-deserved vacation.

"It was nice of Zuko to let us stay at his house here on Ember Island," Suki said as she switched over on to her back to start tanning her other side. Sokka, in meantime was working furiously on building a newer, much nicer, sand sculpture of Suki. By the time it was finished, it looked a lot more like Suki than the last one did, but this time she had a fish tail instead of legs and her hair was longer than it should be. Suki came over and put her hand on her chin and contemplated it, "It looks...different. A lot better than the last two dozen you made today," she gestured to the twenty-four other sand sculptures her boyfriend had made earlier on. The nineteen year olds were almost a little bored with all their relaxation time. Sokka looked at her.

"Meh...I think I need to redo it," he went to start making number twenty-five but Suki stopped him from doing so.

"Sokka, this is starting to get should go down to the public beach and mingle. We've been trapped up here all day and it's starting to get...boring!" she gestured wildly with her hands.

"But-" she put her finger on his lips.

"Shh, you need to get out, trust me, alright?" he nodded sadly, "Why do you need to do this anyway?" he just shrugged.

"Oh, you know, sand sculptures are my thing! Just like fans are yours and Toph's is...space rock? I don't know, do you?" he answered a little bit too quickly for Suki's liking. Sure Sokka had matured a bit over the years but he still didn't know how to lie to save his life.

"Sokka, yesterday 'your thing' was trying to crack rocks with your skull," Suki told him with a raised eyebrow, she placed a hand on his bare chest, "Please, tell me what's going on."

Sokka sighed and covered her hand with his own larger one, "I know I shouldn't be ashamed of this but that comment Toph made a while back when we were last here makes me think that _would _you ever break up with me because I'm not very talented?" Suki's heart practically melted with sympathy.

"Oh, Sokka," she wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to him, "You're right, you shouldn't be ashamed of Toph's comment. She was just being sarcastic alright? And you have many talents. Like; _no one _can read a map or make a schedule like you; You are a very good hunter; You are very humorous; And you are the most loving boyfriend a girl could ever wish for. _I'm _the lucky one here to have been able to even be noticed by you."

Sokka actually _blushed, _"Well, I don't know about that...but I can say the same for you. You are the most loyal, intelligent, and selfless girl I know. You can definitely fight, you can be competitive but in a good way, and you can make a mean cup of tea," he finished with a smile. He swung her around and up into his arms and ran with her in his arms down to the beach.

"Sokka! Put me down!" Suki tried to be stern but it didn't work because her laughter was too much and bubbled over, Sokka laughed right along with her.

"You said I needed to stop playing in the sand," the grin on his face made Suki laugh even more.

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean you have to get me wet!" she then squealed as Sokka ran into the water, the serf spraying up on her.


	3. Color

_Persons, Place, Thing _

**Summary: A collection of Zutara, Sukka, and Taang one-shots smushed together into one book. **

**A/N: And now for the first installment of the Taang one-shots. I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it. I'm no longer going to tell you guts what they're about, you guys can figure them out on your own now.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-Color-**

Aang and Toph were finally getting back on the road.

For the past few months, Toph had been staying with her parents back in Gaoling trying to smooth things over with them. She succeeded with her mom but her dad was still not entirely convinced that she could handle herself. So she left once again, with the acknowledgment of her parents this time. She was quite happy to be with Aang again, he just seemed to understand her and knew how she functioned more than anybody else in the world. She could be herself around him.

The sixteen-year-olds were on the road near the village of Makapu, camping once again. Toph was curled up by the fire while Aang was on Appa's tail looking up at the star filled sky. He sighed in total contention. This was the life that he was meant to live. With his bison, lemur, and girl.

That startled Aang from his thoughts. He meant Toph _is _a girl, not _his_ girl. Because that would possessive and would also insinuate that they were courting, which they were _not._ He sighed again as he straightened his thoughts out and continued to gaze at the dark and sparkly night sky. He had to admit to himself, after he and Katara split, he was practically weightless. Maybe it was the fact that where he had grown up relationships and attachments were forbidden. Or maybe it was the fact they never really belonged to each other in the first place. But now that he was around Toph again, he just...didn't know what to do. While around Katara he felt timid and shy almost, afraid to make the wrong move. But around Toph, he wanted to be bold and actually _felt _the need to bring her in to his arms and kiss her- wait, where did _that_ come from?

He was so tangles up in his thoughts, he forgot that Toph was right there, listening to his heart rate spike every few seconds. What was so exciting about these _stars _that made his heart go crazy? It was moments like these that Toph wished that she could see, like _really _see, with her own two eyes. Now the question rang in her mind '_what are stars?_' and then another thought came to her mind, something that Aang spoke of _a lot_. '_What's color?_'

"Aang?"

"Hmm..."

"What do stars do?"

This question made Aang sit up and look at her, "What do you mean?" Toph sat up too and looked at the spot where his voice was coming from.

"I mean, what are they? What do they do? What are they like?" she bent the earth into a stool for her to sit on. She leaned on her arm which rested on her knee, "why does it make your heart rate spike when you watch them?"

Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "That...wasn't because of the stars, heh, heh," he lowered his hand, "Anyways," he stood up and walked over to her and bent a rock stool from the ground too the sat in front of her, "Well, stars are like tiny dots in the sky that glow. Of course you don't know what dots are..." he thought for a minute and picked up a stick for the new idea he had, "Sit still and feel the earth, Toph. This might explain it better," he started to make tiny dots in the dirt for her, she felt the earth intently as he continued doing this until he put the stick down, "These are dots, and they fill the sky completely. Imagine instead of just being twenty or thirty, but millions upon millions of these dots above us, lighting up the endless dome that covers the earth."

Toph's foggy eyes widened just a bit, "Wow, that's...amazing," then her brows furrowed, "A lot of people keep saying, 'light' or 'dark' or even other words that make _no_ sense to me, like 'blue' or 'red,' what the heck are they?"

Aang sighed for the third time that night, "Again, it's hard to explain. Red its...well, I guess you could say it's blood. The liquid that comes from broken skin, you know? It's also the color that Zuko and the rest of his Nation represent."

Toph bit her cheek and shrugged, "I guess that's a good enough explanation, but I guess I just wish that sometimes I could see like a normal person."

"But the way you _can _see is so unique, sometimes I wish _I _was blind so that I could get the full feel," Aang expressed. Toph raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize you can do that, right?" she smirked, "Just like that time I tried to get you to feel the vibrations? You jumped out of there faster than a hog-monkeys uncle."

"You were rolling a giant bolder at me!" Aang defended himself. The two laughed at their experiences of teaching and being taught. They calmed down a minute later and stuck to smiling, Aang more so than Toph, "Anyways, blue I guess you can describe as water,"he took Toph's hand in his own and poured some water on to it from the flask, "It's a calm and tranquil color, just like water is.

"Green is the color of grass, it's tangible and wild all at the same time," he picked some grass and placed it in Toph's hand, "Though, it's smooth too," his and her hands brushed, he trailed a finger along her skin and up her arm.

"Aang..." Toph breathed out quietly, "What do I look like?" the Avatar looked up from his hand on her skin and removed it.

"You...you have black hair, the color that you see all the time," he twisted her bangs into his fingers, "Your eyes, though pale, are green like the grass, and your skin is light like the cream we sometimes put in our tea, though it's lightly sun kissed," he took her hand again and brushed his lips lightly against. Only after he pulled away pulled away did he realize what he was doing. He pulled away slowly, he felt unfamiliar feeling of not wanting to do so. He stood up immediately and got rid of his earth stool, "I-I'm going to go get some more firewood. It's probably best if you get some sleep. I'll be back...soon," he told her awkwardly. He went to leave but he felt a hand on his shoulder a minute after a small rumble, he looked behind him at Toph.

"Aang," she lowered her hand, "kiss me..." Aang's heart started beating fast. Did she feel the same way? Even though he didn't admit his feelings, he knew somehow that she knew about them.

Timidly he leaned forward, placing a gentle hand on her cheek.


	4. Dungeon

_Person, Place, Thing _

**Summary: A collection of Zutara, Sukka, and Taang one-shots smushed together into one book.**

**A/N: I probably killed you guys with the last OneShot, I hope I will someday make it up to you. For now, let's enjoy the second installment for Zutara OneShots. **

**Enjoy! :) **

**-Dungeon-**

It had now been a week since Katara had come to the Fire Nation to sign the peace treaty. So far the councilmen have kept quiet about there being Water Tribe people in the palace, no insulting going around whatsoever. He and Katara ate lunch together everyday in private, he didn't really care what people said about him and the Ambassador, all he knew was that she was back and everything would be just like old times.

Except they wouldn't be. Because instead of her just being a friend you him, Zuko felt that he was starting to develop feelings for the Waterbender. He didn't know how or when but he was. He knew that it was too soon for him to even start feeling something and the. He started lying to himself that the feelings couldn't possibly be even real. He stayed away from Katara, hoping to make them go away but it only hurt her to purposefully miss their lunch dates.

Other things started happening I got as well. There were Fire Nation rallies going on. The nobles and main suppliers of the war wanted the fighting to start again because they weren't getting any money anymore. But Zuko held a firm grip on them and quenched their little rebellions with a few swift words, written by his advisors because he couldn't come up with a speech to save his life. Katara helped him find the ones responsible for these rousings.

On top of everything else, someone was recently trying to assassinate Zuko. He barely got any sleep anymore because out of fear for his life. He spent most of nights high on energy teas and lots of time in the royal library, or doing some work to keep him alert. After a while though, Katara started to notice and convinced him that what he was doing wasn't healthy, and so he tried sleeping again at night. Two days later they found the assassin and threw him in the dungeons.

Zuko had gotten up that morning, planning on taking it easy, maybe spar with Katara, when a messenger arrived. He told the Fire Lord that one of their prisoners had killed themselves. Zuko was hardly bothered by this, seeing as it happened almost every month. They were mostly criminals of the Fire Nation that did this, they didn't want to talk who hired them.

"Send the body to burned, just like the others," Zuko told him, he was currently reading over a letter from a colony governor about some more uprisings in the lower districts. Needless to say he was too distracted to ask who it was. When the messenger did not leave, Zuko looked up, somewhat annoyed, "Is their something else you needed to tell me, or..." Zuko said with a raised eyebrow.

"My apologies, Majesty, but the prisoner wasn't just any ordinary one," the messenger bit his lip in anticipation of his lord's reaction, "The prisoner was former fire lord Ozai."

At that moment Zuko had chosen to take a sip of his tea, so when the messenger said that it was his father, he choked on the hot liquid running down his throat. A nearby servant pounded his back as he coughed up the tea and then swallowed properly. He nodded his thanks to the servant and then looked at the messenger again, "Ozai, you say?"

"Yes, sir," The servant said with a small bow, "Do you still want the body burned like any other?"

Zuko thought for a minute, it still hadn't hit him that Ozai, the man who he had once looked up to, was dead. Ozai hadn't actually gotten his titles striped from him, he had just been thrown into the dungeon after Aang took his bending. He was still technically a prince of the Fire Nation and therefore still apart of the royal family, "Give him a proper funeral, send for the nobles and Fire Sages. Prepare his body for the ceremony," as grudgingly as he had to do this, just burning the body of his father like a common criminal would send the nobles, who followed him, into a riot. Giving him a proper funeral would appease their wants and wishes.

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko," with a low bow, the messenger left to relay Zuko's wishes. Zuko stood up slowly, rolling the scroll back up and giving it to the nearest servant who would take it back to his study. Once he heard the door shut and that he was alone, he sighed and glanced out the window. Usually looking out it after a relaxing morning made him even _more _relaxed. But this morning...it made him feel _tense. _To think that Ozai would never see the light of day again, or to still hold the secret of where Zuko's mother is above his head. He felt relief but a burden too.

He heard the door open again and turned his head towards it casually then looked back at the. It was Katara, her hair in a plain braid over her shoulder. She was only dressed in a long blue tunic and white breaches underneath. She walked quickly over to him after shutting the door, "I just heard the news," she came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you-"

"I'm fine," he answered quickly without even looking at her. She frowned.

"I've known you long enough to know when you are okay and when you're not. I know he was a horrible father to you, but Ozai was still blood," she rubbed his shoulder, "You can always talk to me. You do know that, right?" He leaned back into her hands and then turned around. He took her hand in his own and fiddled with her fingers.

"I know, it's just..." he patted her hand and then looked at her, "I just don't believe that he would actually do that. He was always so prideful, it's hard to imagine he would tale his own life," he let go of her hand and turned back to the window, "The funeral will be tomorrow morning at sunrise. I'll send some white robes to your chambers if you wish to attend. You don't have to if you don't want to-"

"I will," she told him with a small smile, "I may have hated the guy, what with everything he did to y- the world, I still don't think you should stand there alone. Think of me as your...moral support," Zuko turned and smiled at her, she smiled back, "I guess I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Zuko said quietly, she went to leave. He turned back to the windows, but then he felt hands on his shoulders and he tensed. Then he felt something cool and soft against his cheek. He turned around just in time to see her retreating form going out the door.


	5. Ebony

_Person, Place, Thing _

**Summary: A collection of Zutara, Sukka, and Taang one-shots smushed together into one book**

**A/N: Originally I had planned for this chapter to be called "Elephant-Koi" but I'm going to be doing a chapter with the koi fish from the north in one of the chapters so I thought I would do something else. Hope you like.**

**Enjoy! :)c**

**-Ebony-**

Their little vacation on Ember Island only lasted a few weeks so when it was over it was back to work, away from each other. It was a sad goodbye, since they couldn't even go back to their homes on the same ship. The two had only just reconnected, their love reignited with their time together. Suki nearly cried when Sokka left on his ship, departing for the South.

When Sokka got back to the South there were mountains of work for him to be done. He heard that while he was away Katara had gone to the Fire Nation for the peace treaty. He knew that Zuko would take good care of his baby sister. The other work he had to get done was more urgent than to worry about his sister handling herself in politics. He had to oversee the construction blueprints of the New South Pole. The blueprints he had designed himself a few months after the end of the war. It was much larger than the last time he was here three weeks ago. The Waterbenders sure did build a lot quicker than nonbenders ever could.

The others things he needed to do was situate the new immigrators from the North into new homes, then he had to attend council meetings with the other men of the tribe to figure out a way to get Earth Kingdom merchants to come their way, then he had to finally make that betrothal necklace for Suki. Yeah, he had a _lot _to do.

It was three days after he had returned, he had just gotten out of yet another meeting .His father was planning to step down as Chief and a new one would have to be elected. No one inherited the spot as the chieftain, it was earned. The men and woman alike voted for candidates and they had to train and work hard to gain the position of Chief. His father had only been elected on a whim because they had no chief before they went to war and so they needed a leader. But his father had more than earned his place as their leader. Another few things he had done in his three days back was draw up a blueprint of what the new palace for the Southern Tribe would look like. He, his dad, Katara, and maybe one day Suki would be able to live in it with the new Chief because they were war heroes.

It was late now. After finishing his dinner of stewed sea prunes he sat down by the fire pit outside with his whittling knife and a small piece of wood. In a half hour, he had a perfect circle, perfect to go on a betrothal necklace. Because Suki was Earth Kingdom, Sokka wanted to do something unique with her betrothal necklace. He used wood for the stone instead of a gem, and then started on making a fan on the piece of wood, next to a carving of space sword. In the years past, Sokka had gotten good at carving things, whittling wood right in front of Suki sometimes, even though she had no idea what he was practicing for.

The wood was dark, like almost as dark as ebony but just a but lighter. It was a wood grown specifically on Kyoshi Island and he had gotten permission from Oyagi, the village leader, to take some as a...souvenir. After a nice coat of clear paint after the carving was finished, the wood wouldn't rot and so it was perfect for a keepsake. Or in his and Suki's case, a betrothal necklace.

It was now two weeks after he and Suki parted that a foreign boat pulled into the new harbor, the same spot where Zuko crashed his ship the first time they met. The only person he recognized come down the gang plank, was his girlfriend.

"Suki!" Sokka waved an arm, this was a surprise in deed. Suki had only been there in the South a few times, and every time she did come, things changed more and more.

"Sokka!" they met halfway in a lovely embrace, Suki kissed him immediately after he released her front their hug, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you even more than you can imagine," Sokka told her after a second kiss, "How come you're here? Did the island give you another break or something?"

Suki looked a little sad a first but she took a deep breath and told him anyway, "Actually, I resigned from my position as the warriors leader. I told them that my heart wasn't in ut anymore and it was time I started my new destiny. My destiny with you, Sokka," she leaned her head against his chest, "I don't really care how cold it is here, or how you even live with it!" she shivered intentionally, Sokka wrapped his arms tighter around her, "I decided I'm going to move here. I don't want our jobs getting in the way of our relationship anymore. When the only time we get to spend time together is on vacation time."

"I understand completely," Sokka answered happily, I'm glad that you're here. A little upset that you didn't at least send Hawky to warn me you were coming, but happy non the less."

"Good," she we'd her arms around his neck, "Plus those messenger hawks can only stand so much cold, and this is a _lot _of cold."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, he wrapped one arm around her and started walking back to the igloo he lived in, "Come on, there's a lot I want to show you, I've even made a new carving for you."

"Oh really, what is it?"

"Let's just say it's a keepsake."


	6. Father

_Person, Place, Thing _

**Summary: A collection of Zutara, Sukka, and Taang OneShots smushed together into one book. **

**A/N: So, I think you people have got the jist, every other two chapters we do Zutara and then every other two we do Sukka, etc. etc. etc. Hope you like this chapter more than the last one.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-Father-**

"He just won't listen, Twinkletoes."

The two sixteen year olds were sitting in the garden of Toph's parents estate. They had tried, once again, to talk to her father but he wouldn't listen. He had all but disowned her. Aang didn't know what to tell her because he never really had a connection to some one so much that he was his father. He guessed he could count Gyasto but he had only known him for five- no six- years until he ran away.

"He just won't get it out of his thick and nicely groomed head that I'm _not _a fragile little girl anymore. Maybe, yes I was like that at one point but I was like what? Four or five years old? I'm sixteen springs old now! I think I can take care of myself!" Toph looked at the Airbender across from her, "What do you think?"

Aang thought for a moment, "I think...that you _should _let him take care of you. I know! It's not what you want to do and not what you expected me to say. But if his first instinct is to keep you safe and protected, you should let him use his instinct and where it off of him." Toph perked up at that.

"So you mean, start over our relationship?"

"Yeah, in a way, I guess."

"You still are no good at conversations like these, right?" Toph smirked and leaned forward.

"Yeah..." Aang rubbed the back of his neck, kind of embarrassed. Toph shrugged and stood up, brushing the dirt off her bottom, "But, I would wait a day to tell him, you know?"

"Yeah, I got you, but I have a lunch date with Mom, don't want to ruin things with her too," she punched Aang in the arm as she left, "See you tonight, Twinkletoes."

The punch reminded him about something a while ago, "Um, Toph about what happened a few weeks ago by the campfire..."

"Say no more, Aang, we'll talk about it later," she waved him off and then left. Aang sat back down and laid down with his arms spread out on the soft grass. They had kissed a couple of weeks ago, at Toph's request. It was on a whim and so that made it confusing. Yes, he had acknowledged the fact that he had feelings for Toph, but he didn't know what to do with them or if she even returned the feelings. He didn't want to have a loveless relationship with her, like he had had with Katara.

Unbeknownst to Aang, Toph did feel the same. She was thankful that Aang couldn't feel full vibrations yet because if he did then he would have guessed her feelings off the top of his head. _She _sort of knew if he felt the same, which he did. For being a Monk he was a pretty good kisser. Not that she had kissed many guys, Aang was her first kiss, _that _had been her first kiss. But, she didn't want to be in a relationship right now. She admitted to herself that she never had been in one before and that she was wary of what was to come.

That night, after she got back from being with her mom all day, Toph went into her old room and took her hair down. She sat at the vanity where she knew was a mirror but didn't do anything for her. She sat there coming her hair. She was still in her nice kimono from lunch (it was sleeveless with a black obi just under her breasts. The dress had a dark green background and lighter green designs on top.) After she was done she put her head band back on and didn't bother to put her hair up again. She then heard a knock on the other side of her door, a muffled voice spoke.

"Toph? Are you decent?" it was her dad. She stood up calmly and walked to the door as light as she could. She wanted to act as lady like as possible. Well, at least what was possible for Toph. She opened the door. Her father almost fell over himself.

"Yes?" she asked him, inside she just wanted to go 'What's up?'

"I need to talk to you, Toph."

"I need to talk to you too."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes," Toph's answer was measured, she was a bit wary, not sure what he wanted. He left the doorway, intending for her to follow. She begrudgingly did so. They walked side by side, Toph being just a smidge shorter than him.

"Toph," Lao Beifong started off, "I think that you should stay here. Your mother and...well, your mother misses you more than anyone ever could," Toph doubted that, Aang was pretty close up there, "I will let you prove to me that you are capable of taking care of yourself if, and only if, you stay."

Well that was unfair, she couldn't just abandon Aang! She had a job to do, she had to help the world and if that kept her from building her relationship with her dad then screw living here! She would leave. But...then she remembered what Aang said, to let his instinct take over. Toph wondered if he meant letting it go so far that she had to stay here. She had to speak to him about that. For now she would compromise, "I will only stay if you admit that it's not only Mom that missed me but _you _too, _and_ you have to let me prove myself to you in my own way."

Lao hesitated for a few moments but then nodded, "Deal, and you're right. I did miss you."

Toph shook her head in disappointment, he was lying. She left without a dismissal and walked silently towards the gardens. She stood on the small bridge that connects to parts of the house over a small ravine. She leaned against the iron railing and listened to the rushing water flow down the river. It was sad that her dad didn't care for her anymore. It was almost as if she was a stranger to him and her mother. And she practically was, she didn't need their help as they originally thought, and she didn't need protection, she could take of herself _by _herself. She had once said the exact same thing to Uncle Iroh, and he told her that Zuko was the same way. And he told her in return that there was nothing wrong with having people who love you help you.

She felt someone come out from the other end of the bridge. It was Aang. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You okay?" She leaned into his hands. He started to rub her tense shoulders. She nodded numbly.

"Yeah," she mumbled as she closed her already blind eyes, "I'll be alright."

They were both silent for about ten minutes, just enjoying each others company. Aang continued to rub her shoulders and massage her back. It felt very nice, but all good things must come to an end eventually, she opened her eyes again and leaned back on the rail. Aang lifted his hands off of her and leaned on the rail next to her, "I know you said you're alright, but really, what's going on?"

Toph said and turned around so that her elbows were leaning on it. She looked at the spot where Aang was, "My dad is giving me an ultimatum. Either I stay and I prove to him of my capabilities, or I leave and I'm pretty sure that means he'll shun me. But...I just wanted to talk to you before I made a _definite _decision."

Aang was a bit shocked that Toph wouldn't just make up her mind. The fact that she came to him first made him really feel the amount that she trusted him and kept his feelings in mind when making her decisions, "I...I don't want you to leave me Toph, but I don't want to come between you and your family."

A hidden tear slipped through Toph's eye, she let it fall but didn't let any others go, "Yo-you wouldn't mind leaving without me?" she didn't want to, but she didn't want to live with the guilt forever of not taking the chance to patch things up with her father.

"Toph...I-I would give up everything if it meant t-that you could stay with me," Aang rubbed the back of his head and blushed as he stuttered through his words, "What do you want to do?"

Toph sighed, "I don't want to stay but I don't want to be disowned."

"Then stay," Aang covered his hand with her's, "I'll visit on occasion, or as many times as you want. Just stay for about a year and then I'll pick you up and we can go as far away as you want."

Toph thought it over for a minute and then hugged Aang, not rough but not too gentle either. Aang hugged her back, "Thanks, Aang," she pulled away and poked his chest, "But you have to visit _at least _three times a month."

"Once. I won't be able to get anything done if I visit that often."

"You don't have to stay the night!"

"Once a month, Toph, final offer."

"Fine..." she agreed unhappily, but underneath she was bursting to crack a smile.


	7. Ginseng

_Person, Place, Thing_

**Summary: A collection of Zutara, Sukka, and Taang OneShots smushed together into one book.**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the previous installment. Here is the third Zutara OneShot that my fellow Zutarians just be looking forward to.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-Ginseng-**

After a very boring and stressful day stuck in meetings with his annoying councilmen, Zuko finally sat down in the sitting room outside his chambers. He sighed with some tiredness etching his voice. A stressful day had to be ended to a cup of calming tea. That was one of the things Uncle had taught him before he permanently moved to Ba Sing Se. Oh how he wished he could talk to him right now.

He stood up and removed the Fire Lords crown from his top knot and took off his royal robes. Underneath he wore a simple outfit, something like he had worn while traveling as part of Team Avatar. He took off the too tight dress shoes he had to wear all day and put on a comfy pair of brown boots, lined with tigerseal hide. It had been a gift from Sokka a few months ago when Zuko had turned twenty summers. No one could even notice that they were water tribe made if they weren't _from_ the Water Tribe.

After shaking his hair out and letting it fall loose around his face and slipping a dark cloak on, Zuko left the sitting room and back out into the hall. He looked both ways, hoping to see no one. The coast was clear so Zuko darted across the hall to a bare wall except for a torch lighting the hallway. He pulled the torch down and a secret door in the wall opened. He took the torch with him as the passage went dark when the door closed behind him. Following a series of paths he made it outside the palace walls to the outside. Dropping the torch into one of the fountains, it extinguished and crept against the wall, so that he would not be spotted by the guard in the watch tower. When. The guard moved, Zuko ran from his spot lightly, so that no one could hear his footsteps.

It didn't take long before he was out of the palace gate. He had to admit, no one in the palace could make very good tea, plus he _really _needed a night out. So why not? All he had to do was sneak out, and the guards never planned for anyone getting _out_. They only worried about people getting in.

He took a cloth from his back pocket and tied it around his scar. No one would recognize him if he didn't show his scar. But now he could only see with one eye, which he didn't really care for but he had to do what he had to do to get some peace and quiet without Mai breathing down his neck all the time. Not that they were really going out anymore, he ended that about a year ago. She was a very clingy girlfriend, not to mention her mother hinting about marriage every spare second she could get. It all got very annoying and so he figured the best thing he could do was just end it. Sure she had once told him to never break up with her again, but he never promised anything. She was not happy, that was for sure.

It had been three days since his father's funeral, that put all suspicion from the nobles and courtiers to rest as they were satisfied that their former leader was given a proper farewell. Katara was, even though it had been rude of him to think of it at the time, stunning in her white and gold mourning garden. He too had been dressed almost the same way. The way she held herself- he could tell she was about to burst from irritation- was incredible. She sent comforting looks Zuko's way throughout the whole thing and they had talked the night away in the private gardens. He still remembered how she had fallen asleep in his arms under the twinkling stars. He had carried her back to her room and kissed her forehead as she slept on.

He walked a little ways before he came to a tea shop in the lively village. It seemed as though the Fire Nation was more alive at night than in the day. Everything practically glowed, what with lanterns of all different colors and shapes all over the place. He walked into the shop with his head down, just in case, and sat down at a table. It was a fairly rich tea shop, nicely decorated with plush red cushions and beautiful pictures of amazing landscapes. A waitress came and took his order, "Ginseng, please," he disguised his voice very low, "With a small cup of hot lemon juice on the side."

She nodded and left. The tea-shop filled up quickly and soon people had to start sharing tables. A person with a red cloak, much like his own, sat down across from him, "Mind if I sit?" the voice! Zuko looked up immediately into the face of Katara. The outfit she wore disguised her nationality perfectly and made him think she was Fire Nation except for her sparkling blue eyes...and her dark skin...okay maybe it didn't do the job _perfectly_. Her blue orbs widened when they saw Zuko's face, "Zuko?" he hushed her almost immediately.

"Quiet," He hissed in a low whisper, "I don't want anyone finding out it's me!" Katara raised a slim eyebrow.

"I don't think you're to do a job with that. I mean, see how long it took me to guess it was you?" she asked, Zuko mumbled something unintelligent under his breath; Katara didn't even try to hide her smirk. When the waitress came back with Zuko's tea, Katara ordered the same and the woman left once again, "What are you doing out here anyway? Don't tell me the guards actually let you go out without any protection, because I tell you it took me freezing the guards to the ground by their feet to let me out of there."

Now it was Zuko's turn to smirk, "I took a hidden passage to the palace walls and then snuck the rest of the way out," Katara shook her head, annoyed that it had been so easy for Zuko. She was sure that security must have been tighter since Ozai's death, the funeral having only happened four days ago. She would be leaving in three. Zuko then continued, "And to answer your first question, I'm here because I needed a break. Everything has been…hectic lately," he took a sip of his tea.

"I'm sorry again with what happened to your fa- Ozai," she quickly amended, Zuko shrugged casually.

"What's there to be sorry about? He may have sired me but he wasn't my father. He never raised me as a real one should have. Uncle Iroh will always be my father, and I'm okay with that." The waitress returned with Katara's tea who thanked her in earnest, tipping her with a few silver coins. The waterbender turned back to Zuko after their server left the table for the third time. She lifted her cup to Zuko.

"Then lets be glad that we no longer have to worry about a tyrant escaping jail," Zuko looked down and smiled before raising his own cup, Katara continued, "To peace."

"To friendship," Zuko quipped, then a small voice said in the back of his mind, _'Or more...'_ Where had _that_ come from? He ignored it and he and Katara enjoyed their Ginseng in peace and comfort.


	8. Hakoda

_Person, Place, Thing _

**Summary: A collection of Zutara, Sukka, and Taang OneShots smushed together into one book.**

**A/N: I know, I know, the last one barely had any romance in it, except maybe for **_**a**_** line? But this one also centers around something else, this time instead of friendship its family.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-Hakoda-**

Two weeks after coming back to the South and Suki coming to stay there, Hakoda had remarked that Sokka was working far too much for a man his age. He should be out having fun, going on camping trips with the other youth of their now vast village. Sokka older shook his head and dove deeper into his work; Suki was right alongside him in this. She had found a liking to working with training the new young warrior recruits from both the North and South. Sokka held no protest to this.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Hakoda to see his son and (hopefully) future daughter-in-law work so hard like this. So one day he pulled them aside from their duties and proposed a camping trip to them. Sokka made an excuse that the new Chief, a man who had worked beside Hakoda in the war, needed help directing the new immigrants to their new homes. Hakoda waved him off telling him that the advisors from the North could do that.

Suki insisted that she had to stay and help train the young boys here, she had promised to do so. But Hakoda assured her that they had plenty of seasoned trainers who could do that for her. The two young adults then both agreed that they had just gotten back from being on vacation. But Hakoda told them that when you're young you had to have fun at least once a week or weekend. Sokka agreed to begrudgingly, Suki told him to look at the bright side- They were going to have some alone time again!

Sokka sat her down later that evening when they were alone in Sokka's new igloo, "I don't want to go on this trip because my dad is no doubt going to want to come with us," he saw Suki about to protest, "Yes, I know he said it would only be us, but when he says 'us' he means you, me, and him. And when Dad goes on camping trips he likes to be…showy." Then Suki started to giggle, "What's so funny?"

"You!" Suki told him, she took his hands in hers, "You're worrying for nothing. When was the last time you went on a camping trip with your dad?" Sokka mumbled something, "Hmm? I'm sorry, what was that?" Now Sokka sighed in frustration.

"When I was twelve…" he told her. That only caused more laughter to bubble from Suki. She settled down after a minute, Sokka was thoroughly annoyed now,"Ha, ha, you've had your laugh now lets be serious," told her, he rubbed the palm of her hand before kissing it. The warmth of the fire kept them toasty but Suki shivered anyway. She didn't know how long either of them could hold out until they gave in to each other. She was ready for marriage, she knew that now (probably had been for a long time) but she wasn't sure if Sokka was ready for that kind of commitment. She kissed his tenderly, but it soon turned more passionate. They had to come up for air at some point and when they did they held each other, their foreheads touching.

"I love you," Suki murmured before kissing him again. She said it frequently, but it was only now that Sokka felt the weight of her words.

"I love you too."

The next morning at sunrise Hakoda, Suki, and Sokka left the village and out into the icy plains of the frozen tundras. They hiked up a steep mountain for the better part of the day before they finally made camp near a frozen river where Sokka would teach his girlfriend how to Ice-Fish. Of course he ended up falling through the ice and having to sit by the fire wrapped up in a blanket for the rest of the night. He was not very happy about that, seeing as he had to watch his dad teach Suki instead.

The next day they went hunting and split up to cover more ground. Suki went with Sokka because he was still a bit jittery from his fall in the ice, but he was rather proud of the three snow squirrel-munks he took out with just a swing of his boomerang. Of course when they got back to camp, Hakoda was gutting a rather large tiger-seal. Once again, Sokka sulked by the fire that night. Suki was just having a hard time trying not to laugh at all this, her boyfriend trying to one-up his dad.

On the third day, Sokka was determined to do the best. He had enough of this trip already. While he went off on his own for the day, Suki and Hakoda stayed back at camp to smoke the tiger-seal meat. When it got a bit hot working around the fire for so long, Suki took her heavy coat off, revealing the beautifully carved necklace around her neck. Hakoda was slightly startled by seeing it. His eyebrows raised a few centimeters. Suki noticed his behavior and looked around herself, "What? What's wrong?"

Hakoda was only unfrozen enough to squeak out, "Nothing."

"No, seriously, what is it?" she asked him as she walked over.

"Y_-_your necklace, when did Sokka give it to you?" he pointed to it. Suki glanced down at it.

"Um, about two weeks ago, why?"

"You're engaged to him now!" Hakoda exclaimed as he stood up abruptly, "Took him long enough to propose." Suki raised an eyebrow and held her hands up.

"Woah, wait a minute, back track just a couple of minutes here," she took the necklace off and held it in her hand, "What do you mean 'engaged,' exactly?" she asked.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"What the necklace signifies."

"Um, no...I don't believe he mentioned anything about it representing anything," she looked at the piece of jewelry, a little bit confused, "Why, what does it mean?"

Hakoda picked the necklace up and held it up in front of his face, "It's a Northern Tradition, mostly, but a man carves a pendant for a woman of his choice that he intends to or already has married. My mother brought the tradition to our tribe with her when she left the North." Suki was was frozen in place.

"S-so, you mean Sokka technically proposed to me?" she wondered aloud.

"Pretty much."

Suki put her necklace back on, intending to speak to Sokka about it that night. She felt so happy for the rest of the day. She had been waiting since she turned seventeen for Sokka to propose but he hadn't... until now! When she saw him come back to camp that evening, she ran to meet him with open arms, "Sokka!"

"Unph!" he grunted when she crashed into him, "Missed you...too...need... air!" he gasped and she let go immediately. She kissed him instead this time, to which he responded immediately.

"My answer is yes, by the way," Suki told him after they came up for air. Sokka only stood there staring at her like she had grown a third eye. He saw her touching the necklace when she said her words, "Sokka?"

He fainted.


	9. Isolation

_Person, Place, Thing _

**Summary: A collection of Zutara, Sukka, and Taang OneShots smushed together into one book.**

**A/N: I have realized that writing Sukka is my least favorite because they are the most progressed couple here. After Sukka coming in third, Zutara hits second place, with Taang leading in first. Taang seems so...juicy almost. Like you could lap the stuff up with a big and slobbery puppy dog tongue. I'm being weird right now :P Oh and if you haven't noticed yet, I am naming the chapters in alphabetical order. And this one focuses on Toph and her Dad, but there is some mentions of future Taang. **

**Enjoy :)**

**-Isolation-**

A month.

That's how long she lasted before she couldn't stand it anymore. Toph couldn't stand all of the pampering and _girlie _stuff she had to do. It was fine when it was with Katara and only for about an hour or two, but _constant _stuff being put on her, scrubbed off, and then re-applied got boring and annoying really fast. But she put up with it. Toph had promised Aang that she would at the very least try to repair the broken relationship that she had with her parents. At least her dad. She and her mom were on pretty good terms now. Yes they were total opposites but that gave them more things to learn about each other. The reason why she and her dad didn't get along because they _were _alike. In a lot of ways.

For instance he was a very demanding person, so was she. He hated bluntness and she didn't (okay maybe that is an opposite thing), but he was impatient, like her. He was also very independent, she inherited that too. But they used these things in completely different ways. He used his demanding nature to boss people around and make sure to be on time while Toph used her's to get nothing bit the best from her students at her Metalbending academy. The Lily Livers were a very rambunctious group and her demands had to be respected or she wouldn't teach them. At All.

Toph had now just stormed out of yet another boring and senseless afternoon tea that her mother hosted with some of the other rich folk in Gaoling. The daughters of those women were so STIFF! They were all so alike, talking about boys and cloths, and _stupid _makeup! She couldn't even see the stuff for goodness sake! Why should she be forced to put up with all this stuff? For Aang, that's who.

She sighed as she slumped against the metal bridge that she and Aang had been on hardly a month ago. She missed him, already. She may have been born here in Gaoling, but this wasn't home at all. She was content when she was with Aang, even if they didn't stay anywhere permanently. She was okay with that, so long as she had a friend...or something...to talk to. Isolation was painful for her, especially when she had nothing to do in her time alone.

She heard someone approaching. It was one of the guards. Tu-Ping was his name and so far was the only reasonable person next to her on the entire estate. He was a former soldier was the Earth Kingdom military, and served on the front lines of heated battles against the Fire Nation troops during the war. He was a war veteran, just like her. He did perimeter sweeps every half hour. They said 'hi' and 'bye' to each other as he walked on past her. He kind of reminded her somewhat of Appa in human form. It was a weird concept, but when was she not weird?

"Hey, Tu!" she yelled after him. He turned around and bowed.

"Miss Bei Fong, how may I be of service?" he asked politely she tried rolling her eyes again, but it was hard actually, but she didn't really care in that moment.

"I'm bored right now, wanna spar in the training grounds?" she asked him, she could feel his nervousness.

"Miss Bei Fong, there are no training grounds. Your mother may be an Earthbender but she dislikes the hard work she has to put into being a master."

"Then what have I been training in for the past month?" Toph wondered.

"The back gardens, Miss."

"Oh, well then," She stood up straighter, "I order you and your men to turn it into a training arena so that I won't mess anything up more than I already have," she gestured for him to go away, "I'll be down in a bit to help with the construction. It's easier than you think if you do it with Earthbending," she told him. She reached down and pulled off her soleless shoes and threw them away. Yes they didn't have bottoms, but they were still very uncomfortable. He nodded hesitantly and went away. Yes he was just as stiff as the others but it was kind of funny how they went about doing her bidding. She could see why people found fun in power.

She made her way in the direction to the sight of the new arena. She couldn't wait to get her bending on. When she arrived she immediately ripped off her outer kimono that she had been forced to wear all this time and got into a bending stance. She stomped the ground twice, then spit in her hands, rubbed them together and then pounded her fists into the ground once. A beautiful stone courtyard appeared and she smirked. Just as she wanted.

She waved on of the guards over, "Wanna spar?" She asked him. He looked nervously around, almost awkwardly. She waved him off, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," _much_, she added in her mind. He licked his lips, took his hat off, and got into position in the stone arena. He looked uneasy.

"I amd not so sure Master Bei Fong would be too pleased if I hurt his daughter, even by accident," he says. Toph raises a brow and folds her arms.

"You do realize I don't really care about that, right? I'm the world's greatest Earthbender, which means I am _not fragile_!" She almost yelled. He trembled slightly and she smirked. So much like Twinkle Toes, it was almost hilarious.

"On five?" he asks.

"Sure..." Toph agreed, a sarcastic tone edging his voice, "One, Two...Five!" and with that she stomped on the ground, lifted her hands, and the guard literally flew out of the arena. She smirked and shook her head, a few bits and pieces of her bangs fell from her bun. They now shadowed her blind eyes, "Fancy Dancer could do better than you!" she yelled, "Rematch?"

The guard only groaned in pain.

On a wooden bench, not to far from the arena. Aang sat there, a smile on his face and his hands clapping. Toph turned around, not even noticing someone was there. Aang got down from the wooden bench and planted his feet on the ground. He didn't even have time to form a though before Toph raced over faster than an Airbender and hugged him mercilessly, "Aang!" he wrapped his arms around her, "I missed you so much!"

Hey smiled again, "I missed you too, Toph. I missed you too..."


	10. Juggler

_Person, Place, Thing _

**Summary: A collection of Zutara, Sukka, and Taang OneShots smushed together into one book**

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, not much romance going on here. I know! But the OneShots for the specific ships are all lined together so they each have a story line and progression of their own. At some point they'll all get together :) This oneshot takes place two years after the treaty between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation has been signed. Katara and Zuko are in Ba Sing Se visiting Iroh. Their relationship has grown but they still have not admitted their feelings. Crazy right? **

**Enjoy! :)**

**-Juggler-**

Ba Sing Se had always intrigued Zuko. The architecture and magnificence of it all was breathtaking. No wonder his uncle was so adamant to live here. He always enjoyed coming here, even on business trips. The serenity of the controlled population was a lovely break compared to his hotheaded citizens.

He couldn't see much of the lower ring was his spot in the palanquin but could still smell the odor of unwashed bodies and rotting food. He had lived down here for a time but it hadn't been so bad then. The returning soldiers from the war had put a strain on every country's economic environment. Zuko remembered visiting many third class villages in his own nation that were much the same as the lower ring of Ba Sing Se.

He and Katara were seated in the palanquin together, and needless to say it was rather awkward. He knew that there was something going on between the two of them that hadn't been there before. The problem was that he just didn't know how to go about telling her that. He didn't want to make the relationship even more uncomfortable than it already was.

Katara was now twenty years old and some people scorned her openly for not being married yet. She didn't care what they thought. She would marry when she fell in love and right now, the man she loved she wasn't sure if he felt the same way towards her, so how in the world could a marriage happen? She had tagged along to the great walled city with the Fire Lord to see Iroh again, and possibly badger him for some more tea brews for Toph. The greatest earth bender had asked her good friend to do so for her.

Zuko hadn't changed much since he was twenty years old, except for the small amount of facial hair he was starting to grow on his chin. Sokka and Aang had actually been doing the same lately and the three men were in a competition on who could grow their's the quickest. Aang seemed to be winning so far, Airbenders grew hair (whether is be on their head or face) very quickly it seemed.

It was hardly after these thoughts crossed his mind that he and Katara heard shouting outside the palanquin. The small parade stopped for something. He heard his captain yelling to someone and a female crying out. This concerned the Fire Lord so he peeked his head out of the box.

"Captain! What seems to be the problem?" Zuko casually stepped out of the box, the guards tried to persuade him to go back inside but Zuko brushed them off. He came to the front of the palanquin where Captain Ryuu was standing over a woman dressed in the dark browns that were common among the people of Earth. The captain snapped at attention as the Fire Lord addressed him. The woman did not look up.

"Oh, uh, my Lord Zuko, I was just, um, teaching this peasant a lesson in manners," he made his point by pushing the woman further down to the ground. He was forcing her to bow, "She did not give her respect by bowing, sir."

Zuko calmly, at least he seemed it, walked over to his captain and stared him in the eye. Captain Ryuu stared back but Zuko added vehemence to his stare and the tempered captain backed down, "Captain we are not at war so we are to treat others of different nationality as we would treat our own people. The people of the Earth Kingdom are strong and enduring. They are by far stronger than anyone or anything in the Fire Nation. You may disagree with me but I have seen first hand accounts. You will leave these people alone for good or until I give me consent, do I make myself clear, _Captain _Ryuu?"

Ryuu nodded and traditionally bowed to the man before him, "As you wish, My Lord." Zuko did not miss the glare sent his way by the spiteful man. He turned to the woman and held his hand out to her.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" he asked her quietly so only she could hear. She slowly lifted her head to look at the Fire Lord. Her frozen shock was enough to know that she was not fully coherent yet on the situation. That's when Zuko recognized her. He felt a blush creeping up onto his face when he thought of the time he'd spent with her. Her own shock must be from recognition of the man before her. She took his hand timidly and he helped her stand up.

"Lee?" she whispered, "What- how...?" he held his hand up to silence her.

"I will explain some other time. For now, would you care to join me and Lady Katara," he gestured to the Water Tribe woman who had now left the palanquin, "For tea at the Jasmine Dragon?" a visit with an old friend wouldn't hurt the day. Plus it would be a good thing you catch up some.

"I-I um, I shouldn't. It's i-in the upper ring a-and. No, I can't," she told them, "I need to get home now, um, good day, Le- My lord," she gave a small bow before scurrying off to who knows where.

Zuko felt a bit dejected that he had intimidated her so. It had been almost ten years (eight in fact) since he had last seen her. He turned back to his men, "Carry on. General Iroh is expecting us." He and Katara climbed back into the palanquin as the men picked the box back up and the ride resumed.

"Who was that woman?" Katara asked, but Zuko could detect a hint of jealously etching her tone. He shrugged, trying to be casual but failing.

"We, my uncle I mean, made me go out for a night while I was here in hiding. It just so happened that Jin, that woman, had asked me out. I didn't even accept before Uncle Iroh told her I would love to."

"What happened while you two were out?" She twirled her hair around her finger absently.

Zuko rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, um, we had dinner. I lied and told her I was part of a circus..." he trailed off, not sure if speaking about a former date was an appropriate conversation with the woman her cared for deeply.

"Let me guess,"she smirked, "She thought you were a juggler?" Zuko grimaced at the memory, which is was all Katara needed before laughing behind her fan that she had now just pulled out.

"Why does everybody think I would be a juggler?" Zuko cried out, he heard the small snickering of the men outside. He sighed harshly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Katara calmed down enough to ask another question.

"So what happened next?" she closed her fan. Zuko groaned, Katara giggled, "That bad?"

"Nah...just stupid," he sat up straight again and spoke in hushed tones, "She kissed me...then I kissed her back...then rejected her..." he sighed once again, "That was a terrible night."

"You kissed her then rejected her?" Katara was stunned, "How low did you actually go in exile?"

"Pretty low," he looked at her, "But can we not talk about this?" She shrugged.

"What do you want to talk about?" she wondered. He shook his head and leaned back against the back board.

"Not this, that's for sure."


End file.
